Janji Palsu
by Tikahh
Summary: Aku bosan akan janjimu sehingga aku melakukan apa yang harus ku lakukan. Meninggalkanmu, mungkin itu keputusan terbaikku. Tapi, satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, aku mencintaimu, selamanya.


**Janji Palsu**

Pairing : **SasuHina**

Karakter kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

" Janji membuat sesorang menunggu, itu pasti! Sementara menurut logika, menunggu itu membosankan, dan itu kenyataannya! Namun siapa sangka jika ada wanita di dunia ini menunggu sebuah janji, bahkan sampai akhir hayatnya?"

.

.

.

.

Terdengar bodoh itu mungkin, terlihat konyol lebih mungkin, berpendapat bahwa dia gila itu tidak salah. Bagaimana tidak, gosip itu sudah beredar dan semua orang se-kota Tokyo ini sudah tahu, tinggal menunggu waktu lagi dan berita itu akan di ketahui oleh semua penduduk Negara Jepang.

"Diduga, Pengusaha Terkenal Uchiha Sasuke melakukan Kekerasan dalam Rumah Tangga"

Hanya melihat sebuah judul saja membuatnya sangat geram, apalagi jikalau sampai membaca topiknya? Mana ada seorang istri yang merasa tenang jika suaminya terkena gosip abal-abal yang bahkan buktinya saja belum ada? Langsung saja dia mengambil tasnya, melangkah ke arah cahaya yang masuk melewati pintu depan sembari dengan memegang erat koran yang salah satu topiknya menyangkut mengenai suaminya. Dicarinya sebuah taksi yang berlalu lalang dan tanpa membuang-buang waktu segera ia menaiki taksi yang sudah menghampirinya, memberitahukan alamat yang akan didatanginya secara detail agar sang sopir tidak kebingungan dan tak membuang-buang waktunya untuk bertanya ini dan itu.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya sampai juga. Berjalan dengan tempo yang sangat cepat tanpa menghiraukan beberapa tatapan aneh yang mengarah padanya, beberapa ruangan dilaluinya berharap sang penyebar berita dapat ditemukan segera.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya-nya dengan tatapan menakutkan khas dirinya, tapi tak sukses membuat sang empu yang ditanya merasa ketakutan.

"Tenanglah Nyonya Hinata, ah Uchiha. Biar aku jelaskan, duduklah dulu!"

"Baiklah, akan ku jelaskan. Beberapa hari yang lalu, wartawan kami mengunjungi rumahmu untuk mewawancarai Tuan Uchiha mengenai bisnisnya, tapi sesampai di sana, wartawan kami mendengar sebuah teriakan dan sepertinya itu suara anda, terlebih lagi kami mendengar anda menangis." ucap sang penyebar berita yang tak lain adalah Hatake Kakashi dengan jelas, pemilik penyiar berita yang terkenal dengan informasi-informasinya yang tak diragukan lagi, membuat koran-koran atau siaran televisinya yang diberi nama Hatakashi melejit laku.

"Kau salah besar Tuan Hatake, waktu itu aku mungkin terjatuh dan suamiku tak akan melakukan itu padaku! Jadi jangan membuat berita aneh-aneh lagi atau siaranmu akan kupastikan mengalami penurunan!" ucapnya ketus segera meninggalkan ruangan nan luas itu.

Clek

Plak

Ditutupnya pintu rumahnya itu dengan keras lalu memasuki kamarnya. Andai saja gosip semacam itu tidak beredar, sudah dipastikan dirinya tak emosi seperti ini.

'Aku janji, Hinata. Aku akan menjagamu!'

'Kita pasti akan memiliki anak dan hidup bahagia bersamanya!'

'Saya akan membahagiakan Hinata seperti apa yang anda katakan!'

'Jangankan menyelamatkanmu, aku akan mengorbankan diriku jika itu perlu!'

'Aku mencintaimu, Hinata'

Sial, kenapa janjinya itu selalu muncul saat dia memikirkan dirinya? Sesulit itukah melupakan sebuah janji? Apa hanya dirimu saja Hinata yang terlalu berharap? Bodoh, bahkan dirimu sekarang masih perawan. Bagaimana bisa? Jangan sampai gosip ini juga ikut beredar! Mungkin topiknya, 'Setelah Menikah, ternyata Hinata Hyuuga masih perawan' Sangat memalukan jika ada topik seperti itu. Bangun Hinata, bangunlah dari mimpi konyolmu itu!

Terdengar langkah kaki di luar sana, segera ia bangkit dari tidurnya berharap sang suami sudah pulang. Tapi, memang suaminya sudah pulang namun wajahnya terlihat sangat merah disana, menahan amarah. Mata lavendernya mengarah pada tangan suaminya, terlihat di sana kepalan tangan yang cukup kuat dan sebelahnya memegang sebuah koran yang terlihat kusut. Ah, sekarang dia sudah mengerti.

"Ah, soal itu aku sudah menemui Kakashi tadi dan dia akan membuat klarifikasi besok"

Tadinya mata hitam yang terlihat memendam amarah hanya menatap kosong lantai rumahnya sekarang bergerak perlahan menatap sumber suara "Klarifikasi katamu?" dirinya melangkah mendekat pada sang istri.

"Ya, klarifikasi bahwa berita itu palsu."

"Kenapa? Bukankah berita ini seratus persen benar? Jangan berharap kalau kau akan mendapatkan perhatianku dengan cara seperti ini!" sang suami berkata lantang sembari menunjukkan koran yang ada di tangannnya, menunjuk sebuah topik yang kini ia bahas.

Hinata sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini, membuat dirinya tak pernah terkejut melihat reaksi Sasuke, suaminya itu. "Bagaimana mungkin aku berharap seperti itu, Sasuke juga tidak akan melakukannya bukan? Aku hanya tidak ingin nama baik suamiku tercemar hanya karena diriku." balas Hinata tersenyum, membuat matanya sedikit tertutup karena senyumannya.

Ekspresi yang santai ditunjukkan Sasuke, berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih tersenyum memandangi dirinya.

"Sudah makan malam?" tanya Hinata mendekati Sasuke yang melangkah memasuki kamarnya.

"Hm" jawab Sasuke singkat, jawaban khas miliknya pertanda mengiyakan lalu mengambil sebuah baju kaos di lemari besarnya.

Sudah berapa kali ajakan makan oleh Hinata ditolak oleh Sasuke, tapi Hinata masih mengajaknya untuk makan. Tentu saja Sasuke menolaknya, karena setiap hari Sasuke makan di luar sana. Setiap kali Sasuke menolak, setiap itu juga dia terasa sakit meskipun hanya di tolak ajakan makan olehnya. Bagaimana tidak, setelah menikah Sasuke bahkan tak pernah sekalipun mencicipi makanannya. Terdengar konyol bukan? Hahaha, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Menertawai dirinya, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya.

"Aku ingin bicara!" ucap Hinata lagi dan ditatap oleh Sasuke seakan bertanya 'Apa' padanya.

Hinata tak langsung menjawab, ia mendekati suaminya itu hingga jaraknya hanya beberapa senti saja.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau akan membahas itu lagi." ucap Sasuke menatap intens gadis bersurai indigo dihadapannya.

"Ya, sedikit mengenai itu."

Plak

Tamparan itu mengenainya lagi. Hahaha, itu sudah biasa bagi sosok Hinata. Setiap kali ia ingin berbicara hal yang serius dengan Sasuke, setiap kali juga pria itu akan menamparnya dan berlalu meninggalkan dirinya yang meringis kesakitan. Tapi tidak lagi! Hinata ingin bebas walau berat! Hinata juga punya harga diri! Hinata tak mau lagi direndahkan! Sakit ia boleh menahannya, tetapi kenapa air mata yang sekarang berjatuhan mengenangi pipinya tak kunjung ia dapat menahannya? Setiap kali pria itu menamparnya, saat itu juga akan menangis. Bukan menangisi pipinya yang sakit terkena tamparan, tapi menangisi rasa sakit yang ada dihatinya.

Sasuke masih menatap Hinata dengan ekspresi angkuhnya, meskipun Hinata saat ini sedang menangis. "Aku mohon hentikan Hinata! Aku tidak bisa memberikannya padamu, berhentilah berharap untuk itu, aku sudah menganggap basi janji itu, dan kumohon bebaskan aku dari anganmu!" ucap Sasuke geram di hadapan Hinata.

"Justru itu Sasuke, dengarkan aku dulu!" balas Hinata dengan tegasnya, menepis keras air matanya. Sejenak menatap wajah tampan yang dikaguminya itu yang seakan bertanya mengenai apa yang barusan dikatakannya, tetapi Hinata mengacuhkan pandangan itu dan langsung menghembur memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke tak membalas pelukan Hinata, tapi ia juga tak melepaskannya. Ia mampu mendegar tangisan Hinata tepat di dadanya, merasakan bajunya sedikit basah karena air mata istrinya itu.

Sementara Hinata, dia mendengar detak jantung Sasuke yang normal sementara detak jantungnya tak karuan. Perbedaan yang sangat signifikan bukan? Seakan menertawai dirinya yang bodoh, tapi tidak lagi!

"Aku ingin bercerai denganmu!" ucap Hinata melemah yang masih memeluk Sasuke.

Deg-

Entah kenapa tubuh Sasuke terasa kaku mendengar ucapan istrinya yang sama sekali tak dicintainya itu. Bukankah ini yang dia inginkan? Ia ingin terbebas dari beban janji itu bukan? Membiarkan Hinata menjauh darinya, merupakan solusi yang terbaikkan? Dulu dirinya selalu menginginkan hal itu, tapi Hinata yang menolak. Sekarang Hinata sudah menyetujui keinginannya itu, tapi kenapa sekarang terasa berat baginya?

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke ketus melepas pelukan Hinata dengan kasar gadis itu heran akan tanggapan yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Ayahmu untuk menjaga dirimu, lalu kenapa kau sekarang ingin bercerai?" sambung Sasuke.

"Seperti janjimu padaku yang sudah kau anggap basi, maka anggaplah janjimu pada ayahku tidak berlaku lagi setelah kita bercerai!" ucap Hinata santai walaupun ada sebuah beban yang berat di dalam lubuk hatinya. "Bukankah kau besok akan menemui keluarga Haruno, melamar gadis itu?" tanya Hinata walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah mengetahuinya.

"Tapi aku tak bisa menceraikanmu, Hinata!" kini Sasuke yang berbicara.

"Kenapa? Apa kau akan membuat gadis Haruno itu menderita karena kehadiranku?" Hinata menjeda kalimatnya "Ceraikan aku Sasuke, dan buat dia bahagia. Oke? Aku mencintaimu." tak sanggup menahan beban saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya, membuat Hinata tanpa sadar menjatuhkan air mata beningnya saat mengecup bibir tipis milik Sasuke.

Cukup lama, tapi Sasuke tak membalas ciumannya itu sehingga membuatnya hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir miliknya pada bibir Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti, ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sasuke menatap lembut suaminya itu yang menatap kosong ke arahnya.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, kehadiranku hanya membuatmu tak nyaman. Ku mohon maafkan aku." ucap Hinata tersenyum tulus se-tulus-tulusnya.

Hinata berbalik menjauhi Sasuke.

.

.

.

Embun berjatuhan saat terbitnya mentari diiringi cuaca dingin di kota Tokyo ini yang membuat orang-orang betah di ranjangnya. Tapi tidak bagi Hinata, kini ia tengah berjalan berhati-hati agar tak menabrak sesuatu dan tak menghasilkan suara dengan menarik sebuah koper yang dipegangnya, hendak keluar dari rumah milik Uchiha ini.

Perlahan tapi pasti, ragu tapi mantap, tidak yakin tapi yakin, pintu keluar sudah terbuka sejenak ia memandang suasana rumah itu yang terlihat sepi mengingat kembali saat membersihkan rumah itu, menyiapkan makan untuk Sasuke yang selalu ditolak walaupun dia membawanya ke kantor Sasuke, Sasuke hanya menerima makanan itu agar tak ada yang curiga dengan hubungannnya, tapi dia tak berniat mencicipinya lalu membawanya pulang. Mungkin terlihat sia-sia, tapi dia sudah berusaha menjadi istri yang baik. Mengingat lagi suata hal dimana dia ingin mencuci baju Sasuke, tapi Sasuke sudah pasti menolaknya dan membawa pakaian kotornya ke rumah tetangga yang kebetulan membuka bisnis laundry di sana. Pernah satu kali dia mengikuti Sasuke waktu itu dan mendengar pemilik laundry bertanya 'Bukankah Sasuke sudah punya istri?' Sasuke membalas dengan jawaban yang masuk akal oleh orang di luar sana, tapi baginya itu hanya pencitraan semata 'Aku hanya tak ingin menyusahkannya' balasnya. Dan kejadian-kejadian yang lain yang membuatnya sangat tersiksa, tapi dengan tulus ia menerima itu mengingat dirinya sangat mencintai Sasuke dan cinta itu tidak akan hilang walaupun ia harus disakiti oleh pria yang dicintainya.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke. Kau harus membahagiakan wanita itu!" ucapnya tersenyum yang entah siapa yang mendengar ucapannya.

'Aku harus segera pergi sebelum ada orang yang melihat!'

.

.

.

.

"Hinata?!"

Sasuke yang tidak merasakan kehadiran Hinata memanggil-manggil istrinya itu berharap ada jawaban. Melihat semua isi ruangan satu-persatu berharap menemukan sosok yang dicari tapi semua itu sia-sia karena tak dapat menemukan sosok itu. Dirinya beralih ke ruang tamu, walaupun dia tahu Hinata tak akan sembunyi disana, berharap akan mendapatkan petunjuk. Dan benar saja, di dekat telepon rumah yang terletak di atas meja ia melihat sebuah kertas, tepatnya amplok segera Sasuke meraih amplop itu lalu membacanya.

Maafkan aku Sasuke, aku baru menyadarinya sekarang, ternyata aku hanya menyusahkanmu saja ya. Terima kasih untuk semuanya Sasuke, aku mencintaimu. Satu lagi, jaga baik baik gadis Haruno itu! Jangan sia-siakan dia Sasuke, dia sangat mencintaimu!

Singkat, tapi sudah jelas bagi Sasuke surat yang dibacanya membuatnya merasakan penderitaan Hinata karena selalu mengabaikannya. Saat ini dirinya ingin sekali mencari wanita itu walau harus ke ujung dunia, tapi hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Sakura. Berpikir sejenak, mungkin ia akan membatalkan pernikahan ini, tapi-

Jangan sia-siakan dia Sasuke, dia sangat mencintaimu!

Kalimat itu, yang ditemukannya di surat Hinata membuatnya tersadar akan tidak melakukan hal yang sama. Di dalam surat itu sudah jelas bahwa Hinata tak mau hal yang serupa terjadi pada gadis Haruno yang akan dinikahi Sasuke, seolah-olah hal-hal yang dialaminya bersama Sasuke sangat membuatnya menderita. Dengan terpaksa, dia menyuruh beberapa karyawan kantornya untuk mencari Hinata, walaupun harus keluar dari kota Tokyo ini mengingat tanggungjawabnya sekarang sebagai pasangan Haruno itu.

'Baiklah, aku akan memenuhi tanggungjawabku, demimu Hinata. Terima kasih'

.

.

.

.

'Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal mencintaimu, Sasuke. Aku tahu cintaku ini sangat tulus walaupun aku mendapatkan balasan yang tak ku ingin darimu. Tapi percayalah, hanya kau seorang yang memiliki hatiku.'

Sudah cukup lama juga ya, Hinata berjalan sampai ke desa ini. Sedikit lagi, dirinya akan sampai ke tempat yang dituju. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat segerombolan pemuda menatap lapar ke arahnya. Dan sudah pasti incaran mereka hanya satu, yaitu tubuhnya.

Aku janji, Hinata. Aku akan menjagamu!'

'Kita pasti akan memiliki anak dan hidup bahagia bersamanya!'

'Saya akan membahagiakan Hinata seperti apa yang anda katakan!'

'Jangankan menyelamatkanmu, aku akan mengorbankan diriku jika itu perlu!'

'Aku mencintaimu, Hinata'

Ah, kenapa janji palsu itu harus menggema di pikirannya sekarang ini? Berharap Sasuke akan menyelamatkannya? Huh, itu hanya mimpi Hinata, dan satu lagi hari ini adalah hari dimana Sasuke memulai hidup barunya, jadi jangan hancurkan hari bahagia itu!

'Aku jadi ingin melihat senyum Sasuke yang tak pernah diperlihatkannya padaku sebelum hari itu terjadi, berharap bahwa senyuman itu akan muncul ketika melihatnya dilain waktu. Senyuman yang meyakinkanku bahwa dirinya bahagia bersama gadis Haruno itu.'

Seketika senyum tulusnya mengembang. Eh? Sungguh salah besar, mengapa dia malah memikirkan hal seperti itu dan malah tersenyum disaat-saat seperti ini? Yang benar saja, pemuda-pemuda kelaparan itu salah paham padanya dan satu lagi, tak sadar mereka berlima sudah mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hey, gadis kau sedang mencari sesuatu?" tanya pria berambut kuning panjang dengan segala ledakan-ledakan yang nampak di tangannya.

"Ayolah, ikut bersama kami!" pinta pria yang lain dengan ciri-ciri yang hampir sama dengan Sasuke, tampan juga ya, hahaha.

"Kau ingin merasakan sensai yang nikmat bukan?" pertanyaan yang menggoda dikeluarkan pria berambut orange dengan segala titik hitam tertentu di bagian hidung dan telinganya.

Satu pertanyaan terakhir membuat Hinata paham akan maksud kelima pria ini. Tapi kalau dipikir secara logika, hanya Sasuke saja yang tak berminat pada tubuhnya meskipun itu hanya sebuah ciuman sementara Sasuke sudah menjadi suaminya. Hahaha, aneh bukan? Mengingat pria di luar sana banyak yang menginginkan tubuhnya dan sudah hampir setiap saat ketika ia keluar rumah dihadapkan dengan kejadian seperti itu padahal baju yang dikenakannya sangat sopan dan tidak menggoda.

Tanpa sadar, satu tangan dari ke sepuluh tangan yang ada disana sudah memegang lengannya. Keringat bercucuran keluar dari wajah cantik Hinata yang malah membuat para pria bodoh itu tertawa. Hah, mengapa dia lupa diakan punya kekuatan seorang Hyuuga? Mengapa tidak dia gunakan saja dari tadi? Huh, setelah menggunakan kemampuannya itu dia berlari menjauhi para pria yang tersungkur itu. Tapi setelah dirinya selamat-

Brak

Aaaaaa

.

.

.

.

30 hari sudah Sasuke tak menemukan Hinata. Dia pun sudah turun tangan untuk mencari tapi tak kunjung menemukan sesuatu walaupun itu hanya sebuah petunjuk. Ia merasa pasrah tapi pencarian itu belum ia hentikan. Mengapa dirinya secemas ini? Surat dari Hinata, pesan terakhir Hinata masih ia pegang dan mengingatnya dengan baik. Tapi ada satu hal yang belum ia berikan pada Sakura, hal yang sama yang tak pernah diberikannya pada Hinata selama pernikahan mereka selama 3 tahun. Sebuah anak yang akan mengisi hari-hari buruk mereka dengan suatu kebahagiaan.

Tepat malam ini, diadakan makan malam bersama di rumah keluarga Sakura. Ini adalah sesuatu yang rutin dilakukan setiap satu kali seminggu. Dan sekarang ini ia sudah tinggal bersama Sakura di apartemennya yang pernah ia tinggali bersama Hinata. Keluarga Haruno malam ini benar-benar terkumpul.

"Sasuke apa ini?" tanpa persetujuan Sasuke, Sakura membaca sebuah kertas yang sedari tadi dipegang Sasuke tapi sekarang pria itu sudah melepaskannya dan meletakkannya di meja makan. Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika membaca isinya.

Maafkan aku Sasuke, aku baru menyadarinya sekarang, ternyata aku hanya menyusahkanmu saja ya. Terima kasih untuk semuanya Sasuke, aku mencintaimu. Satu lagi, jaga baik baik gadis Haruno itu! Jangan sia-siakan dia Sasuke, dia sangat mencintaimu!

"Apa ini dari istrimu?" tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi keterjukannya dan kertas itu segera diambil alih oleh keluarga Haruno yang lain terlebih ibu dan ayah Sakura.

'Eh?' Sasuke tak menyadari bahwa kertas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya terlepas dari tangannya terlebih lagi ia tak menyadari kertas itu sudah berada di tangan Sakura.

'Jadi Sakura sudah membacanya ya?'

Keluarga Haruno memang tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah memiliki istri sebelum pria Uchiha itu menikahi Sakura. Tapi yang membuat mereka terkejut adalah isi dari surat itu, terlebih pada kalimat 'Satu lagi, jaga baik baik gadis Haruno itu! Jangan sia-siakan dia Sasuke, dia sangat mencintaimu!'. Sebaik itukah istri Sasuke yang dulu? Mereka tak habis pikir. Awalnya mereka hanya memandang rendah gadis itu walaupun tak pernah bertemu dengannya, terlebih lagi saat mendengar berita bahwa sang gadislah yang meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi hari ini mereka tersadar akan pikiran kotornya selama ini, merasa bersalah untuk itu.

"Ya, itu dari istriku." balas Sasuke.

Sakura hanya menatap tak percaya, dia tahu seberapa besar cinta Hinata kepada Sasuke walaupun wanita itu harus merelakan Sasuke kepadanya dan ia jelas tahu tujuan Hinata, membuat Sasuke bahagia, itu tujuannya.

"Kau tahu Sakura, aku sangat menyesal telah menyia-nyiakannya" tanpa sadar Sasuke menitikkan air mata membuat seluruh keluarga Haruno merasa iba terlebih Sakura, semuanya berpikir ternyata pria tampan Uchiha itu bisa menangis karena hal seperti ini.

Driit ... Driiit... Driiiiit ...

Suara handphone Sasuke membuat mereka semua sadar akan tatapan anehnya. Sasuke segera merogoh ponsel di kantong celananya yang bersuara di sana, menatap layar handphonenya siapa yang menelponnya saat seperti ini, dan nama "Naruto" tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Ada apa Dobe?" tanyanya tak basa-basi.

"Teme, aku menemukan Hinata. Akan ku kirimkan alamatnya!"

Wajah Sasuke yang tadinya nampak murung sekarang terlihat bahagia membuat seluruh keluarga Haruno menatap heran padanya.

"Aku harus pergi" ucap Sasuke setelah mendapatkan sebuah alamat dari pesan singkat yang dikirim Naruto.

"Tunggu, aku ikut." ucap Sakura

"Baiklah" karena tak ingin membuang-buang waktu Sasuke memperbolehkan Sakura ikut bersamanya.

...

SUNAGAKURE HOSPITAL

Tidak butuh waktu lama Sasuke sampai ke alamat yang dituju. Sakura hanya mengikut saja tanpa bertanya apa-apa.

Kamar demi kamar dilalui Sasuke hingga dirinya menemukan kamar VIP tempat Hinata. Ia tahu jelas kondisi Hinata saat ini pasti memburuk.

Cleck

Dipandanginya dari kejauhan gadis bersurai indigo yang sedang terlelap tidur di sana dengan beberapa alat infus dan pernafasan dengan luka yang diperban sana-sini. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Mengapa bisa kondisinya separah ini?

"Hinata" ucapnya lirih yang mampu di dengar Sakura. Sesegera mungkin Sasuke memeluk Hinata yang terbaring lemah di sana, melepaskan kerinduannya selama ini.

"Sa-su-ke" suara lembut Hinata membuat Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, ditatapnya gadis itu yang terlihat pucat lalu mengecup keningnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa bisa separah ini?" tanya Sasuke cemas pada Hinata menghiraukan Sakura yang sedari tadi berada di belakangnya.

"Pertanyaan itu tak penting untuk ku jawab. Lagipula sudah terjadi bukan? Tak perlu mengungkitnya lagi." ucap Hinata hati-hati mengingat kondisinya saat ini yang masih dibantu alat pernafasan.

"Oh, itu gadis Haruno bukan, istrimu? Apa kau akan membiarkannya terus berdiri? Ambilkanlah kursi untuknya." ucap Hinata lagi masih dengan kehati-hatiannya.

Eh? Sempat-sempatnya wanita itu memikirkan dirinya padahal sekarang kondisinya gawat seperti itu, pikir Sakura. Sementara Sasuke mengambilkan kursi untuk Sakura merasa bahwa Hinata terus mengalihkan tatapan-tatapan tanya darinya.

Kembali Sasuke duduk di samping Hinata yang sekarang di sampingnya juga ada Sakura. Memegang tangan yang dibalut infus itu dengan lembut, sesekali menciumnya. Hinata merasa aneh saja, baru kali ini dirinya diperlakukan sebaik itu oleh Sasuke.

"Hinata... Maafkan aku, selama ini aku terus mengabaikanmu, menyiksamu, dan terlebih lagi aku tak pernah menganggapmu layaknya seorang istri. A-" kini tangan Hinata sebelah yang tak dipegang oleh Sasuke segera meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Sasuke menyudahi kalimat penyesalan yang akan diungkapkan Sasuke.

Kini tangan Hinata beralih membuka alat pernapasan yang ada tepat diantara hidung dan mulutnya.

"Hinata" ucap Sakura berdiri hendak mencegah Hinata.

"Tak apa Sakura" balas Hinata tersenyum membuat Sakura kembali duduk ke posisi semula.

Pandangan Hinata kini beralih pada pria tampan yang dicintainya, menatap mata hitam itu yang dipenuhi tanda tanya.

"Aku bahagia Sasuke, percayalah. Cinta tak harus memiliki bukan? Aku juga tahu Sasuke seperti ini sejak kehilangan kak Itachi, Ibu Mikoto, dan Ayah Fugaku. Sasuke tak mau lagi memiliki sebuah ikatan setelah kehilangan ketiga orang yang sangat Sasuke sayangi. Aku mengerti Sasuke!" ucap Hinata dengan senyum tulusnya.

Sakura menatap tak percaya, walaupun belum sepenuhnya mengerti.

Hinata memahami dirinya? Kenapa dia tidak bisa memahami wanita itu? Sejauh inikah Hinata mencintainya? Kenapa baru sekarang dia menyadarinya? Bahkan Hinata rela mengorbakan cintanya demi kebahagiaan dirinya.

"Ah, Sakura. Sasuke memang kadang keras kepala dan menyebalkan, tapi percayalah dia pria yang baik." ucap Hinata berusaha mencairkan suasana dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Hinata, soal tamparan itu, janji itu, aku minta maaf" ucap Sasuke serius.

Hah, tamparan? Apa Sasuke sekejam itu? Pikir Sakura.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Walaupun aku masih belum bisa melupakannya, sih. Apa kau tidak malu pada Sakura?" jawab Hinata dengan sedikit tertawa.

"Bisakah lebih serius sedikit Hinata?!" ucap Sasuke pelan namun terkesan geram karena sedari tadi Hinata berusaha memgalihkan topik yang akan di bahas olehnya.

"Kau ini, masih belum mengerti juga. Tidak ada yang perlu disesali Sasuke, aku bahkan tak pernah menyesali cintaku yang kuberikan padamu. Itu hanyalah masa lalu dan sudah berlalu, tidak perlu mengungkitnya kembali."

Sasuke lagi-lagi memeluk gadis bersurai indigo itu dengan erat melepaskan rindunya hal yang sama juga dilakukan Hinata.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata." ucap Sasuke lirih di telinga Hinata.

"Aku akan mencintaimu Sasuke dan selamanya akan seperti itu." balas Hinata lirih di telinga Sasuke yang mampu di dengar oleh Sakura.

Terasa perih di hati Sakura, tapi ia juga mengerti akan perasaan Hinata.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, mengecup sekilas bibir Hinata membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi Hinata. Dan itu jelas membuat Sakura cemburu, setelah dirinya menikah dengan Sasuke, dia bahkan belum mendapatkan hal selembut itu dari Sasuke.

"Kita bisa memulainya dari awal, Hinata." ucap Sasuke yakin.

"Sasuke, kau bahkan melupakan kehadiran Sakura disini. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia bersama Sakura. Biarlah hanya cintaku yang sepihak, jangan berlakukan itu padanya. Oke?" ucap Hinata dengan senyum cantiknya membuat Sasuke luluh melihat senyum itu sehingga membuatnya tak dapat berkata apa-apa.

Tapi tak lama kemudian, nafas Hinata tersengal-sengal dan dengan segera Sakura memanggil dokter sementara Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Hinata yang seakan kehabisan oksigen.

Tiit ... Tiiit ... Tiiiit ...

Belum berapa lama Dokter sampai di sana, jantung Hinata tak berdetak lagi. Dokter yang tadinya dipanggil segera keluar, Sasuke merasakan sekujur tubuhnya kaku dengan berat ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinata yang berbaring namun sudah tak bernyawa sembari menangis, menangisi kepergian Hinata, ia lalu mencium kening istrinya itu yang terlihat pucat lalu memeluk tubuh dingin itu.

Sakura meneteskan air matanya, pada akhirnya dia sadar bahwa Hinata adalah seseorang gadis yang kuat, dia akan meneruskan perjuangan yang dilakukan Hinata.

'Hinata, maafkan aku karena tak bisa menepati janjiku yang kuberikan padamu, maafkan aku telah memberikanmu banyak tamparan, maafkan aku yang selalu mengabaikanmu, maafkan aku yang tak memperlakukanmu layaknya seorang istri. Walaupun sangat telat, tapi aku baru menyadarinya sekarang, Aku Mencintaimu Hinata. Kembali aku merasakan sebuah kehilangan, kehilangan dirimu Hinata. Sosokmu tak akan ku lupakan, cintaku tak akan pernah kulupakan, selamanya hatiku dan cintaku hanya milikmu seorang. Kau telah menyadarkanku Hinata, aku akan berusaha untuk membahagiakan Sakura walaupun aku tak bisa memberikan cintaku padanya, karena hatiku dan cintaku sudah kumantapkan hanya milikmu seorang.'

'Pada akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU, HINATA.'

Hilang semua janji semua mimpi-mimpi indah

Hancur hati ini melihat semua ini

Lenyap telah lenyap kebahagiaan di hati

Ku hanya bisa menangisi semua ini

Hancur hati ini melihat kau telah pergi

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

 **Sebuah kata-kata dari saya**

 **"Seseorang tidak akan rugi jika mencintai, tapi akan rugi jika membenci."**

SasuHinanya sengaja di buat seperti ini, melihat fanfic SasuHina yang ada rata-rata endingnya romance, maka saya membuat cerpen yang seperti ini saja, mencari sebuah pembaharuan.

Sumpah, aku sempat nangis waktu buat fanfic ini. Malah baper sendiri, hahaha. Entah yang lain bagaimana, apakah fanfic ini akan sukses.

Maaf kalau ada hal-hal yang salah atau typo.

Review, please...


End file.
